


Alternate universe

by bambooh20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Walburga Black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooh20/pseuds/bambooh20
Relationships: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

Eight year old Harry looked around the unfamiliar neighbourhood from the back of the car.

“You boy listen to me ,we are moving to an affluent neighbourhood .Don’t show your freakishness here .Got it” said Uncle Vernon.

“Yes, Uncle” said Harry.

Uncle Vernon glared once more at Harry and turned to petunia “ what’s the address again?”

“It’s number 11 of Borough of Islington “said Petunia.

The Dursley were moving to London after Vernon Dursley had got a promotion at work and was transferred to London. The house was given as a perquisites.  
The Dursley had got him two set of new cotton shirt and Corduroy pants so that he did not look like a “riff- rag”as per uncle Vernon .

They got down the car and Harry looked up to the building they were going to stay in .It was a three story house with a steps to climb up to the front door .

Harry looked to the neighbouring houses , suddenly he saw a small boy of his age staring at him from the steps in front of the door. He blinked once and the boy was gone. Harry shook his head and walked into the Dursley new house.  
**************************

Life for Harry had gone back to the same routine except that he was given the attic to stay in instead of the cupboard under the stairs.  
He had made himself a nice niche in the attic between the pillar and the wall where he was cosy and warm even when the wind blew.  
Today he was given a list of chores to do .He was already exhausted even though it was barely 10 am.Aunt Petunia had not given him anything to eat for the past two days as he had not finished the chore list she had given him.  
Harry slowly picked up the black paint pail. He was suppose to paint the railings outside the house.

He had been told to tell the neighbours that he was grounded and therefore was told to do the paint of the railings ,in case they asked.  
He was out near the door and set down the paint pail. He was feeling quite faint when he stood up.   
Suddenly the children including Dudley running away from the neighbouring house .He was startled when his shoulder was seized and he was being dragged away.  
Harry struggled to escape from the grip when he looked up and saw an old lady holding his shoulder tightly .She was dressed in long black cloak with emerald green borders and a black dress .  
She looked around and spotted Dudley and pointed to him and said “Tell your father that I am going to discipline his nephew properly as filthy boys who throw on my door will not be left alone by me. “she snarled and Dudley nodded he head fast before he bolted into the house.

Harry started shaking his head” I didn’t do it, I swear I didn’t .I had just come out of the house…”

“Keep quite, I know what I saw ,now repeat after me if you know what is good for you.” The old lady said gruffly . “Number 12 Grimmauld place”

“Number 12 Grimmauld place” said Harry and gasped as a building appeared to be pushing the other two buildings apart .

*********

The old lady kept pulling Harry with surprising strength and pushed him through the door into a brightly lit hall way .

“Finally you’re here grandmother, what took you so long “a whiny voice interrupted Harry’s looking around of the hallway.

“Ungrateful brat, born to irritate me ,don’t know why I listen to him”mutterd the old lady under her breath.

A boy ignoring the old ladies words bound up to Harry with excitement and extended his arm and said “Hi I am Draco Black ,nice to meet you . What is your name?”

Harry looked at his hand and then looked around at the old lady and felling light headed from hunger and surprise swayed and fainted .

The last thing he saw was the worried face of the boy .  
**********


	2. Past

1975

Walburga Black was pacing around the parlour waiting for Regulus to return .It was past midnight and he had yet to return after he had rushed out with Kreacher at his heal. She was worried that something was wrong and she was feeling helpless .

Suddenly Kreacher popped up in front of he and fell to the ground sobbing. She knelt down and shook Kreacher. “ What happened, where is Regulus ,answer me” Kreacher slowly got up and snapped his finger and a rolled parchment appeared in his hand .

Kreacher then removed a dollar from his neck and handed it to her before collapsing onto sobs again.

With trembling hands she unrolled the parchment.

_Dear Mother,_

_I am sorry for not informing you of things before my death . I had to conform something’s before I could reveal the same to you, but unfortunately I am not able to do it in person as you are reading the letter I asked Kreacher to give in case I died._

Walburga covered her hand over her mouth to control her sobs and continued to read.

_You know how dad had disappeared without any trace right .I tried to find out where he was last seen and found that he had been in an meeting with the Dark Lord at the headquarters and they said he went with the dark lord at the end of the meeting.As you know the Dark Lord then came home and said that he had sent dad on a mission and we had been so proud of it at that time. As the years passed I grew a little suspicious about the same._

_Recently the dark lord had asked me to bring along my house elf as he wanted the service of a house elf.I had taken Kreacher along with me._

_The Dark Lord had taken Kreacher and informed me to leave ._

_I had retured home that day and was waiting for Kreacher to return home.It was getting past midnight when Kreacher had still not returned. So getting worried I called out to him._

_Kreacher had popped .He looked miserable and like death._

_I had looked after him for 5 days to help him recover._

_After he recovered he told me that he had been taken to a cave and asked to drink a liquid there that had made him reveal his deepest fears and had made him very thirsty. When he had asked for water the dark lord had just laughed and made him drink more of the liquid. When he had drink all of the potion the dark lord had placed a locket there and filled the bowl with more liquid._

_Kreacher had crawled towards the water to drink when a hand had grabbed him and dragger him under._

_But because I had summoned him back he was able to survive that day ._

_Today I had ordered Kreacher to take me to that cave and I swapped the locket with a fake one._

_The locket that kreacher has given you is called a horcrux ._

_It contains a part of the dark lords soul. Only if this is destroyed can the dark lord be defeated._

_I am so sorry in leaving you to this endeavour alone. Please fulfill my last wish and destroy the dark lord before he can destroy our world._

_Your loving son_

_Regulus_


End file.
